Dragon
Dragons are large, powerful, and natural animals. The intelligence of the average dragon can be compared to that of a real world dolphin. Types of Dragons Dragonlings Young dragons are known as dragonlings. They are about the size of deer, and are born in large numbers. Drakes Adult male dragons are called drakes. They have little need for wings, as once they have bonded with a female they do not travel far from her lair, and emerge only to hunt and bring back food for the high dragon and her dragonlings. In any high dragon's lair, there are usually a dozen of drakes living inside, fighting among themselves for the right to mate. They can live for up to 100 years, but their lives are usually cut short by their defence of their lair. Uses fire power. Their scales are valuable materials for creating the Drake Scale Armour. Dragons Females who have yet to reach maturity are known simply as dragons. When they reach approximately 100 years of age they darken in colour and grow wings. Their aggression and curiosity also increases. High Dragons Impregnated females are known as high dragons. Living more than 1000 years, these terrifying beasts are known to have at least a dozen drakes guarding their lair. At the end of the Blessed Age, many in Thedas believed that all the dragons had vanished until one went on a Rampage. A Rampage is when one or more high dragons, who are all female, emerge from their underground lair and destroy everything in their path. They gorge, then lay a clutch. The developers have suggested the level of devastation is comparable to a category 5 hurricane. It was this portent (the Rampage) that led to the current period being named the Dragon Age by the Divine of the Chantry. The player is given the option to battle a High Dragon during he Urn of Sacred Ashes quest. After battling Kolgrim and emerging onto the mountaintop, a short cutscene of a dragon flying above the player is seen. The player can hit a gong, causing the dragon to engage the player and his party. The player can also skip this entirely and come back later, possibly at a higher level, to take on the dragon (there is a direct entrance to the mountaintop from the main secion of the Broken Temple after the Urn of Sacred Ashes quest is completed. The battle is an extremely difficult one, and as such there are some tactics that will make the battle easier: - Having Wynne with you is crucial for this battle, as surviving without her healing abilities is near impossible. It would also help (granted the player or someone is the party has basic Herbalism) to buy the maximum amount of flasks (from Bodhan at the camp) and lyrium dust (from the quartermaster at the Circle Tower. This will allow you to create 99 lesser lyrium potions, and, using tactics, you can get her to use one every time her mana drops under 75%. She will essentially have infinite mana, and thus limitless healing abilities. - It also certainly helps to engage the dragon at range, due to a melee attack that causes immediate death. The player should either use their rogue character (or otherwise skilled archer) or a character such as Leliana. - Morrigan's Cone of the Cold spell is immeasurably valuable in this scenario, as it will immediately freeze the dragon. Use one of the tactics slots to assign this move, and another to assign a similar potion use to Wynne's. - Due to his high constitution, Shale is also an excellent choice for your party in this scenario. He should be equipped with a fire crystal to increase his resistance to the dragons fire breathing attacks. - Wade's Drakeskin or Dragonbone armor is excellent for this battle, as each suit gives you 77% flame resistance. Archdemons Archdemons are believed by many to be draconic Old Gods of legend. Habitat Old ruins and cave complexes make suitable nesting grounds for dragons. Removing such places can encourage dragons not to settle permanently, however, with so few dragons seen, it is rare for people to take such precautions. Interaction with Humans There is evidence to suggest that female dragons encourage the presence of "helpers" -- humans have been found in dragon nests, assisting in the feeding and care of dragonlings in exchange for dragon blood. These "dragon cults" are often quite loyal to their matron, but how these cults are created is unknown.http://daforums.bioware.com/viewtopic.html?topic=688914&forum=135 References :Games Radar Category:Creatures